The Moon Will Shine Again
by Howloutloud
Summary: A tale of a wolf who is forced into a pack of, rape, violence and love XD


**The Moon Will Shine Again**

I don't belong here. I'm an outsider. Who knows what will become of me if they spot me in they're territory, if they spot me here, they'll kill me or even worse.

"Leader! An enemy has been spotted in the territory!" shouted a subordinate.

"Bring them to me immediately!" Kiba demanded.

"Yes Kiba, sir!"

I'm beginning to get sleepy, so I lie down in the long grass and put my head down, as I begin to drift off, I suddenly hear angry paws heading in my direction.

All around me, I feel the ground around me shaking, I feel frightened, so I stand up and I'm surrounded by angry faces, snarling and glaring at me.

"Grab her!" shouted another subordinate.

They grabbed the fur around my neck and dragged me further into their territory, until I was at the feet of their leader.

"Tell me why you were in my territory." Kiba demanded

"I wasn't aware.. that this was your territory.." I gulped

"I find that hard to believe." Kiba exclaimed

He puts a chain around my neck and leads me over to a tree and wraps the chain around the tree.

He orders his subordinates to hold me down so that I'm not able to struggle free.

"I'll teach you a lesson for trespassing into my territory!" Kiba whispered into my ear.

"B-but, I didn't know! I'm telling you the truth!" I explained.

He didn't listen to me and forced his body on top of mine, while his subordinates were restraining me still.

"GET OFF ME! HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"Well, I've had my fun. Come along troops!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" said the subordinates.

I laid on the ground with tears running down my face, while I lay in a puddle of blood.

Kiba, as I've heard the subordinates call him, set off with the rest of his pack for a day of hunting.

One of them walked over to me and untied the chain from the tree and yanked the chain for me to follow.

"Why are you being so cruel to me? What did I do to you?" I asked.

"I only do what I'm told. I don't make the decisions! I'd rather not be killed by Kiba! He snarled.

"I sidled up beside him and licked his cheek. He turned away slightly and tugged on the chain to get me to walk faster.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!' Kiba yelled.

"Yes sir! Come on, we've got to catch up to the rest."

I turned away from him as tears ran down my face.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly

The subordinate leading me, led me over to another tree and tied me there.

I lied down and sighed loud enough that Kiba heard me.

Kiba turned and looked at me menacingly.

I let out a small growl and closed my eyes.

"It's probably best that you keep your mouth closed around Kiba for now" giggled the subordinate as he ran over to Kiba and the others.

I let out a tiny laugh, but that was all until I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was woken by a yanking on my chain. I just assumed that the pack was ready to leave.

"Oh, finished already?" I asked

"Yes, we're done hunting for the day" said the subordinate.

'May I ask, what is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Max. What is your name?"

'My name? Well, I don't have a name."

"Hmm, may I call you Moonshine?" Max asked me

I blushed at the thought. Someone actually had cared about me for once in my life.

"That sounds great, Max!" I smiled wagging my tail.

I think I was falling for him. He wasn't like the others. He was different.

"Get away from the prisoner!" Kiba demanded

Kiba began to walk towards me, when he got to me, he grabbed my neck and squeezed it until I yelped in pain.

Max came running to help, but Kiba's pack stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll end your life, right here, right now!" Kiba snarled as he squeezed my neck harder.

Kiba dragged me away, deep into the bushes, until we reached a small den.

He took me inside and chained me up again. This time he didn't lie on top of me, this time he began to groom my ears and my cheeks.

"K-Kiba, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm grooming your gorgeous coat, why?"

"The way you treated me in front of your pack, I got the impression that you hated me"

"How could I hate such a beautiful wolf? And, besides you are carrying my future puppies."  
"I'm doing what?" I asked astonished  
You're carrying my puppies. You're going to mother a little of my puppies."

I was shocked, that no words came out of my mouth. I just laid there as Kiba groomed my coat. He then grabbed the scruff of my neck gently and laid on top of me again, but this time he didn't force his way onto me, so I let him.

"Moonshine is it? I'm beginning to grow a strong bond with you. I'm glad I met you." Kiba said  
"But, you hardly even know me." I said  
"Come with me, Moonshine." Kiba said getting off me.

Kiba unchained me and led to a massive rock, just opposite a waterfall.  
The water fall was gorgeous. It glistened in the darkness of the forest.

"This is where I come to think." Kiba said

Kiba began to howl, so I started to howl with him. I noticed, while Kiba and myself were howling, Kiba shed a small tear. I turned to him and licked them off his face.  
Kiba turned and looked at me for a few seconds, smiled at me and walked away.

"If you'd like, you and I can rest here for the night?" Kiba asked turning to look at me.  
"I would love that, Kiba!" I said wagging my tail

Kiba walked over to me and licked my face very passionately then walked off into the den. I followed him and rested my head on his shoulder. We then both fell asleep.

I woke up to find Kiba missing. I got up and ran outside, in search of Kiba. Kiba wasn't anywhere to be seen. I frantically ran back to Kiba's territory, only to be tackled my four of his subordinates.  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE THAT EASILY!" One yelled at me  
"LET ME GO! I WASN'T TRYING TO ESCAPE! KIBA!" I screamed  
"LET HER GO, NOW!" Kiba said running towards the subordinates

Kiba stood in front of me and prepared himself for a fight. I heard him snarl, as he charged one of the subordinates.  
"LISTEN CAREFULLY, IF YOU EVER HARM THIS BEAUTIFUL WOLF IN ANYWAY AS THESE FOUR HAVE, YOU'LL MEET THEY'RE FATE!" Kiba yelled to the rest of the pack.

I watched as Kiba grabbed the subordinate by the throat and squeezed it until blood poured from the wounds. One by one, Kiba massacred them all.  
I was so frightened, I wasn't aware Kiba was so violent.  
"Kiba, how could you?" I ask frightened.  
"I did it all for you babe. No one hurts you and gets away with it!" Kiba explained

I stood there, as tears trickled down my cheek. I was overcome by fear, anger and sadness. It took over, as I ran back to the waterfall and howled to the star-stricken sky.  
It was a sad moment. Kiba had massacred four of his subordinates right in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked  
"You massacred four of your follower, in front of you pack and I! I still can't believe what you've done!" I cried  
"They did the wrong thing by me, so I ended they're lives. I've got no use for scum like that!" Kiba growled  
"Well, I guess so." I sighed

The weeks went on. I had been with Kiba's pack for quite some time now. I could have left weeks ago, but what if I did and my puppies were born, how would I survive all alone, without the support from Kiba, I would perish.

"Kiba? Kiba, are you awake?" I said nuzzling him  
"Well, I am now." He said laughing  
"I love you, Kiba!" I said to him  
"I love you too, Moonshine!" He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

My puppies had only just been born, four of them. They all kind of looked like Kiba, in a way.  
We named them Triell, Kaala, Azzuen and the last Kibashine.  
Kiba and I we so proud of our little bundles of joy.  
Kiba and I were inseparatable, but I couldn't help but think about Max. He'd been so kind to me when Kiba beat me up, when I first arrived on the scene. I truly loved Max, but I also loved Kiba. He was like a brother.

"Kiba? I have a question to ask you." I said  
"Ask away my sweet." He smiled  
"When we first met, why did you rape me?" I said lowering my ears  
"Well, I was angry, but I felt a very strange attraction towards you. It's just that you're so beautiful, it was very difficult to resist you." He laughed  
"But, why resort to rape?"

He didn't answer me, instead he started to walk over to me. It appeared although he wanted to have sex with me.  
He's such a mysterious wolf, but I still loved him.  
He gently laid on top of me, as I felt his penis go inside of me, it was painful, yet a comforting feeling.  
He was slow at first, but the further we went, the faster he went. It was quite relaxing.  
He removed his penis, but I wanted him to keep going, so I rolled onto my back. He just couldn't resist lying on top of me, then sliding his penis inside of me. This time he went extremely fast, so fast in fact he made me yelp.

"Ouch...Kiba...Kiba...KIBA!"  
"Huh?" Kiba said  
'You're hurting me. Please, be gentle. I did just have puppies you know."  
"Sorry Moonshine" Kiba Sulked

It has been about 3 years since I joined Kiba's pack.  
My puppies were already walking, but little Azzuen was much more adventurous than the others. He loved escaping the den.  
"Azzuen may need to have a chain placed around his neck." I said to Kiba  
"That won't stop the little bastard!" Kiba giggled

Later that day...  
"Azzuen? Where are you?" I called  
'What's wrong?" Kiba asked confused  
"Azzuen is gone!" I cried

Kiba and I went out to look for Azzuen. We searched high and low for him. We began to lose hope, but then we found him. Not like we had expected though. Azzuen was dead.  
He was in the bloody mouth of one of Kiba's subordinates. None other than Max.

"YOU! YOU MURDERED MY SON! HOW DARE YOU!" Kiba Yelled  
"Your son? I though he was an enemy. Please spare me." Max gulped  
"SPARE YOU? I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Kiba yelled

Kiba ran at Max, knocking him to the ground. Azzuen's blood-ridden body flew from Max's mouth and landed at my feet. Tears trickled down my cheek.  
Kiba was deeply enraged. By the look of his face, he appeared although he was going to kill Max for killing Azzuen.  
Kiba fiercely grabbed Max by the throat and squeezed the life from him.

"Mo-moon-moonshine...I'm...so...sorry...I...love." Max said with his last breath  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" I cried  
"That will teach you for killing my son!" Kiba said lifting up his head  
"KIBA! WHY?" I yelled  
"Moonshine, he killed our son!" Kiba growled  
"Kiba, that may be, but Max didn't realize he was our son. He was only looking out for the pack."  
"Moonshine dear, his is low-life scum. We don't need pack like that!" Kiba explained

I couldn't stop myself. My rage was building within. My son was dead and now Max was also dead. I charged at Kiba, grabbing his throat and knocking him to the ground. I wanted to kill him.

"Moonshine, fuck off!" Kiba growled  
'KIBA, YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU ARE SO VIOLENT! HOW DO YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR NECK SQUEEZED TO THE POINT THAT YOU CAN'T BREATHE?" I yelled  
"Moonshine, release me!" Kiba snarled  
"If you PROMISE never to kill your pack again!"  
"Fine, I won't kill anymore pack." Kiba promised

I released Kiba and angrily walked away. I went back to the waterfall that Kiba had shown me. I cried as I howled to the stars, Azzuen, Max, how I missed them.  
Kiba killed them both, who's to say that he won't kill me too?  
I began to fear Kiba, but at the same time, I loved him. He was so unpredictable.  
"Mummy, are you alright? Kaala asked  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said licking her face  
"MOONSHINE!" Kiba yelled out to me

I walked over to him. My ears were down and my tail in between my legs.  
"Y-yes Kiba..." I said hesitantly  
"Where have you been?" He snarled at me  
"Back at the den with the puppies." I said  
'HOLD HER ON THE GROUND" Kiba demanded  
"KIBA!" I screamed

He ran towards the den and returned with the chain in his mouth. He put it around my neck roughly yanked at it, so I followed him, not like I had a choice. I had to go where he took me. He led me back to the tree. He chained me to it once again.  
"Kiba? I thought you loved me." I cried  
"Stay away from Kaala, Triell and Kibashine. If you go near them, I will end your life for good!" He warned  
"But, Kiba?" I said growling at him  
I prepared to fight him.

"Heh. You, fight me? Please! I would rip you to shreds." Kiba Laughed  
"Bring it on!" I snarled

Kiba walked over to me and removed my chain.  
"I'll give you the first shot!" He laughed

I charged over to Kiba, as I grabbed his throat and flung him into the air. Blood gushed from his neck. He hit the ground pretty hard and it appeared although he was dead.  
I walked over to him, not aware that he was pretending to be unconscious.  
When I was close enough to him, he grabbed my leg and repeatedly bashed me against the ground.

"Had enough?" He laughed

I was lying on the ground, unable to move, blood poured from my mouth, I wasn't even able to talk. Kiba had badly hurt me. With that, he grabbed my neck and dragged me towards the den. He must have forgotten something, because he ran out of the den and returned with the chain. He placed it around my neck and laid on top on me. Just at that moment, one of Kiba's subordinates came into the den and he had an urgent message.

'KIBA, ENEMIES!" He yelled  
"What?" Kiba said getting off me.

Kiba and the subordinate ran out of the den to see what was wrong, when the subordinate ran back into the den. It must have been a trick to get Kiba away from me.

"Are you alright? I saw the whole thing. Kiba is so violent" He said  
"Ugh..." I said  
"You're pretty badly injured." He said

He walked over to me, sat next to me and began to lick my wounds clean.  
I tried to stand up, but my body was so sore.  
I was just getting used to the company of Kiba's subordinate, but unfortunately Kiba came back. He told him to leave.  
Kiba's subordinate sadly left the den.

"Now, where were we again? Ah yes, that's right..." He said laying on top of me again.  
"K-K-Kiba... g-g-get..." I said in pain  
"SHUT UP! He said grabbing my throat, as I screamed in pain  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I was in so much pain, that I collapsed on the ground. The next thing I knew, the pain was gone.  
I saw Azzuen, Max and the four subordinates that Kiba had massacred.  
"Max, Azzuen?" I said  
"Moonshine?" Max said  
"Mummy?" Azzuen said

It appeared although, I was in heaven. Had Kiba hurt me so badly, that he'd killed me?  
"Where am I?" I asked  
"Moonshine, you're dead." Max said  
"WHAT?" I said astonished  
"It's true mummy." Azzuen exclaimed

I was dead. How could I get back?  
"Is there a way that I could get back?" I asked  
"Well, if you go through that door over there, you'll be teleported back." Max explained  
"What if I go back. Kiba will probably rape me again, again and again." I said  
"He won't be able to rape you. Trust me." Max laughed  
"Alright then. Bye-bye Max, Azzuen. I love you both. See you both later." I said waving goodbye  
"Bye-bye" They both said

I went through the door, then I suddenly saw Kiba and myself in the den. That's impossible. I'm dead. Kiba was trying to wake me up.  
"Moonshine, stop joking around! Please! Moonshine, I love you, don't die!" He cried

I stared over at Kiba and my body. He really did care about me.  
"Kiba!" I said

Kiba stopped and looked around.  
"Moonshine, is that you?" He asked  
"Kiba, I'm over here. Can't you see me?" I cried

Kiba started to get angry. He started to snarl and prepared for a fight.  
"Stop playing around whoever is there. This isn't funny! I mean it!" He snarled

I saw my cold body, motionless on the ground. I wanted to be back inside of it. I didn't want to be dead. What if I tried to re-enter my body, they could work.  
I re-entered my body.  
"*Cough* Kiba?" I said  
"Moonshine? Moonshine!" He happily said  
"Kiba, I love you too!" I ran over to him and kissed him.  
"Moonshine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not sure what my problem is." He cried  
"Kiba, no hard feelings." I smiled

I laid on the ground.  
'Moonshine, are you sure that what you want?" He asked  
"Yes. Kiba, I love you." I smiled  
"Well, okay." Kiba said licking his mouth

With that, Kiba laid on top of me. He slid his penis inside of me. For once, Kiba realized he didn't have to rape me to have sex with him. All he had to do was ask.  
Kiba got off me and we both went to sleep for the night.

It had been about 5 years since I had joined Kiba's pack and my puppies were all grown up. They were all ready for the initiation into the pack. They had to pass a hunting task. They had to successfully capture and kill a wild elk. They all prepare themselves for the hunt.

Half an hour passed by and Kaala and Triell had managed to capture an elk.  
Where was Kibashine?

Not to far away...  
"Grr, I have to take you down to hold my place in the pack!" Kibashine said  
"Bring it on, pup!" The elk laughed

Kibashine charged for the elk, when the elk pointed its horns towards Kibashine.  
As Kibashine ran towards the elk, he ran right into the elks horns, stabbing him right in the heart.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kibashine screamed

Everyone heard the scream and headed towards the sound. When the pack reached the area the sound came from, they found the elks blood-ridden horns and Kibashine, lying dead on the ground.

"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR KILLING MY SON! YOU VIAL CREATURE!" Kiba yelled

Kiba ran towards the elk, grabbed it by the throat and threw it onto the ground. He repeatedly bashed it against the ground. Kiba ripped the skin off the elks throat, as it died right in front of the pack.  
"Eat up." Kiba said walking away

The pack cried for Kibashine, as did Kiba, Kaala, Triell and I.  
"Moonshine, come with me." Kiba said  
"Okay Kiba." I said following him.

We both reached the den.  
"Moonshine, you're carrying more of my puppies." Kiba smiled  
"More little puppies, already?" I giggled

Kiba walked over to me, kissed me, blushed then walked away.  
I sat down and I wondering what I should name the puppies.  
I came up with, Shadow, Sapphire, Alex and Eclipse. They sounded great.

A cold rush of air blew passed my face. I suddenly felt like I was being watched.  
"Moonshine!"  
"W-what?" I said  
"Moonshine, can you see me?"  
"W-who's there?" I said  
"It's me, Max. Remember?"  
"MAX!" I said excitedly  
"I'm here to tell you what I was going to say before I died. What I was trying to say was, that I love you Moonshine." Max said

With that, I felt him kiss my cheek, and he was gone.

Kiba came into the den, kissed my, told me he was going hunting for the day and left again.  
I laid down and went to sleep, only to be woken by one of Kiba's subordinates laying on top of me and then raping me.  
"KIBA! KIBA! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed  
"Heh. Kiba isn't here, so I'm going to rape you while he's gone." He said  
"Am I just a toy to you boys?" I said snarling  
"You're in a pack full of males, plus you're the only female, what did you expect?" He laughed

I just laid there and I cried as Kiba's subordinate raped me. When he'd had enough, he simply got off and left me in the den all alone.  
About ten minutes later, another subordinate came in and he raped me too.  
"Hey, slut! Open your mouth!" He said forcing his penis down my throat.

After making me swallow his penis, he removes it and rapes me from behind. Once he'd had enough of raping me, he leaves the den.  
Kiba comes into the den and kisses my cheek.  
"Kiba, while you were gone, two of your subordinates raped me!" I cried  
"WHAT?" Kiba growled

Kiba and I ran out to the pack, I put my tail between my legs and my ears down, while kiba yelled out to the pack.  
"WHO RAPED MOONSHINE?" Kiba yelled  
"Kiba, it was those two over there!" I pointed out to Kiba  
"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kiba yelled charging at them  
"Kiba, you promised not to kill anymore pack!" I growled  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU TWO! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Kiba yelled at them  
"Thank you, Kiba" I said wagging my tail  
"Anything for you." He said kissing me

Kiba and I walked back to the den. We both went to sleep for the night.

Later that night....  
I'm woken by a loud banging sound.  
"Kiba! Kiba, wake up!" I said  
"What's wrong?" Kiba asked  
"I heard a noise outside" I said

Kiba and I went out of the den, only to find the whole pack dead on the ground. There was blood smeared all over the ground. Even Kaala and Triell were dead.  
"Look! Two more!"  
"Huh?" Kiba said looking around  
"Shoot them! Shoot them!"  
"Moonshine, run!" Kiba demanded

I ran and hid behind a bush, watching Kiba as he ran up the hill towards the monsters making the loud banging noises who massacred the whole pack, including Kaala and Triell.  
I saw Kiba knock them onto the ground. Blood ran down the hill, as Kiba ripped them apart. They both let out a blood-curdling cry as they both died.

It was really difficult without the rest of the pack. Getting a meal was tiring and not to mention time consuming.  
The snow was slowly beginning to fall, Winter was on its way, food was scarce, my puppies were about to be born and it wasn't looking too good for Kiba and I.  
'Moonshine, we can't stay here. We have to leave. The elk have moved on, there is little food and water. We will die if we remain here any longer." Kiba said  
Kiba and I went back to the den for the last night in this place.  
That night, it just so happens that my puppies were born.  
Kiba and I named them, Shadow, Sapphire, Alex and Eclipse.  
Sure enough, they were too young to survive a harsh journey through the thick snow.  
We had no choice but to stay until they were at least able to walk firmly on they're feet.  
Winter was almost here and the puppies had began to walk,, so it was time to leave.

We begin to walk when...  
'I'm thirsty!" Eclipse howled  
"Eclipse, when we find a river, we will stop." Kiba said  
"I'm tired!" Alex said  
"I'm sleepy!" Yawned Sapphire  
"You guys are wimps!" Shadow laughed  
"Be quiet, I hear a noise!" Kiba said

We all stood as we listened. I could hear paws and they sounded angry.  
"We're in for a fight!" Kiba snarled

We saw a large pack of wolves headed our way. It appeared although they were in they're territory.  
"Why are you in my territory?" The leader growled  
"We were just passing by." Kiba said  
"What a cute girlfriend you have!" The leader said

I put my ears down, my tail in between my legs, hid my puppies and snarled.  
'Leave her alone!" Kiba snarled  
"I wasn't going to touch her, al I was saying was that she is pretty sexy." The leader said

He walked over to me and licked my cheek, then walked back to his pack.  
"Grr! Leave her alone!" Kiba growled  
"Heh. I wouldn't dare take you on." He smirked  
"Kiba, let's go." I said

We started to walk away, when the leader of they're pack ran at me and pinned me to the ground. While his pack held off Kiba.  
"I've got a little secret to share with you. I'm going to rape you and make your boyfriend watch me do it too." He laughed  
"DAMN YOU!" Kiba yelled  
"KIBA!" I screamed  
"Mummy!" All of my puppies said.

"Well, you can have her back now. Let's go guys." The leader ordered  
"KIBA!" I cried  
"Moonshine, are you alright?" Kiba said licking my face  
"No, not exactly." I said  
"Come on, we'll rest over there for now." Kiba insisted

My puppies were in a deep sleep, so Kiba and I figured it was safe to have sex.  
Kiba didn't lie on top of me this time. This time, I wrapped my legs around his body, while he slid his penis inside.  
It felt so right, I couldn't help, but moan.  
Kiba really liked the moaning, it excited him even more.  
"Kiba, I love you! " I said kissing him  
"I love you too, Moonshine!" Kiba said kissing me back

Morning had come, it was time to continue our journey, but Kiba insisted on staying.  
"This place is nice. I like it." He said  
"Are you sure, Kiba?" I asked  
"Yes, it's beautiful, like someone I know." He said

The puppies were still asleep, so we had sex again.  
This time Kiba put his penis in my mouth and pushed it down my throat, as he moaned in enjoyment.  
Kiba and I were so close; I'd be so upset if something happened to him.  
"I love you so much Moonshine. You're so sexy. You get my juices flowing." He smiled  
"That is so sweet, Kiba." I giggled

I started to suck on his ear, as I slowly moved towards his neck.  
He turned around and bit my neck; he's such a typical male.  
We both cuddled up close, as he began to move his lower body around while we were that close.  
"Kiba, you're obsessed with sex. Calm down." I laughed  
"You're so sexy though! I can't help it!" He smiled  
"We'd better go and hunt for some food now, or we'll starve." Kiba said  
"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole her of elk's." I laughed

Kiba and I left the den and went out for a days hunting. First we had to locate the herd of elk, then find the weakest one in the herd.  
"That one! It's limping!" Kiba exclaimed

The elk limped when it saw Kiba and I staring at it. It attempted to escape when Kiba began charging towards it.  
I felt rather sorry for it. I couldn't kill it now, after seeing it in so much pain.  
"Kiba, stop! Please, don't kill it!" I said  
"Moonshine, I'm starving!" Kiba moaned

The limping elk caught up to it's herd, and Kiba blamed it on me.  
"GREAT, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! WE'RE GOING TO STARVE NOW!" He snarled at me  
"Kiba, I'm so sick of you! You treat me like shit!" I said angrily.  
"THEN LEAVE!" He yelled  
"FINE!" I yelled as I walked away from Kiba.  
"DON'T COME BACK!" Kiba yelled

I started running away from Kiba, then I was suddenly struck down by a Grizzly bear.  
It was glaring at me in a strange manner. Like, it didn't want to eat me, it was more curious of me.  
"Can I help you?" I growled  
"What be you?" It said  
"A wolf?" I said  
"He he, pretty wolf! Me want, me want!" It giggled  
"Right... I'm going to be on my way now."I nervously laughed

In the distance, I could see Kiba rolling around the ground laughing at me. He made me so angry that I charged over to him."  
"Mo-moonshine?" He said nervously.

Kiba grabbed my neck, flinging me into the air, I hit the ground.  
I laid there, motionless on the ground, barely conscious. I was paralysed on the spot, I couldn't move, I struggled to breathe.  
"Heh. Now perish you slut!" Kiba laughed

Suddenly the pain was gone. I didn't expect this. Max and Azzuen weren't here. Was I just dreaming?  
I could still see Kiba laughing at my pain, so I figured it'd be fun to do the same to him. Since he though it was okay to hurt me, then get away with it, it would be a perfect opportunity to mess with him.  
I ran towards Kiba and grabbed him by the throat. Kiba stopped in his tracks and appeared to be frightened.  
"Who's touching me?" He gulped

I then squeezed his neck to the point where blood gushed from it. I felt I had harmed Kiba enough, so I threw Kiba across the grassy hill and went to check on my puppies.  
To my horror, my puppies were all dead, as the pack of wolves we crossed with earlier feasting upon them.  
"Who's there?" It growled

I stood very still.  
"I know someone's there! Reveal yourself!" It growled again  
"I am Moonshine. I'm here. You're murdered my four beautiful puppies. For that, I will haunt you until you are knocking on heavens door!" I snarled  
"Heh, a ghost? I'm so scared!" It snickered  
"Reveal yourself!" It ordered  
"Why should I?" I asked  
"Because I order you too!" It snarled

I walked over to it and grabbed its neck and threw it across to the other side of the den.  
"SHUT UP YOU SLIM  
Y PIECE OF SHIT!" I snarled as it hit the den wall.

Suddenly, all of my puppies appeared beside me.  
Kaala, Triell, Kibashine, Azzuen, Sapphire, Shadow, Alex, Eclipse. Beside my puppies was Max.  
I was so ecstatic, I had all of my loved ones around me.  
"Moonshine? Moonshine?" Kiba called

Kiba stopped and growled at the wolves that ate our puppies. He massacred them all, he showed no mercy for them.  
"MOONSHINE!" Kiba cried  
"Daddy!" My puppies said wagging they're tails.  
"Huh?" Kiba said  
"Kiba, I'm over here." I teased  
"Moonshine, that's impossible!" Kiba growled  
"Kiba, over here!" I said laughing

Kiba must have felt me rush passed him, because he turned around and went to grab my neck, but his teeth didn't penetrate through my skin, because I'm dead.  
"What the fuck?" Kiba snarled

I sat there and I laughed. I felt like Kiba has suffered enough, so I went to go return to my blood-ridden body, but it was too late. A pride of Lions were eating it.  
What if I came back, as myself, but not myself?  
I reincarnated myself into a gorgeous white wolf. I named myself Nevaeh, because I had died so many times, it just seemed right.  
Kiba must have spotted my, because he came over to flirt with me.  
"Well, aren't you gorgeous?" He smiled

I played hard to get.  
"Excuse me?" I said flicking my tail  
"Oh, a challenge. I love a challenge!" Kiba smirked

Kiba grabbed my tail and pulled me back towards him.  
"Are you right there?" I snapped

I walked away from Kiba, to find the herd of elk, of course I made sure that Kiba was watching where I was going. He was practically drooling.  
"Come back!" Kiba sulked  
"You have to catch me first!" I winked as I ran  
"Oh, I'm going to catch you alright!" Kiba smirked

When I thought I'd lost him, Kiba had found me and had me pinned on the ground in play.  
I licked his face and blushed  
"Come with me" I said

I led Kiba into the forest and made a bed from leaves and twigs.  
I laid on the ground, but Kiba didn't understand what I was doing.  
"Are you alright?" He asked

I didn't say anything, as I playfully jumped on top of him.  
He pushed me off.  
"Hey! I have a girlfriend." Kiba growled  
"Really?" I said playfully jumping around  
"Yes!" Kiba snapped

I walked up close to him and nuzzled him, but he only pushed me away again.  
"Kiba?" I cried  
"How do you know my name?" He asked  
"Take a guess." I giggled  
"You're a cousin of mine?" He asked  
"NO! I'm Moonshine... or I was..." I snapped  
"But, she's dead!" He growled  
"Actually, she's not. She's right here!"  
"Moonshine?" Kiba said wagging his tail  
"Actually, it's Nevaeh now." I said

Kiba must have been so excited to see me, because we ended up having sex again.  
While that went on, two wolves came into the den and pulled Kiba off me and raped me.  
"HOLD HIM DOWN AND I'LL RAPE HER!" One yelled  
"KIBA!" I cried  
"NEVAEH!" Kiba cried

I was helpless, as I was held down and raped. This wasn't the nicest experience.  
With that the wolf started to push his penis in really deep, while going in and out at a really fast pace. He was really hurting me.  
All Kiba could do was watch, because they had my neck held tight in their jaws to prevent Kiba from losing his cool and attacking.  
They must have liked raping me, because they dragged me away from the den, until I was in enemy boarders.  
"EVERYBODY! I have with me, a useful tool for you all. You can rape her as much as you want. Be sure that you make her scream!" He yelled  
I was dragged away into another den, tied up, muzzled and had my feet chained up too.  
One by one, each of the wolves individually raped me from behind, the front, in my mouth, one even rubbed their penis over my whole body, including my face. I couldn't even scream, I had to sit there as I was raped.

Night came and all the wolves had raped me all day long. They all went to bed and left me in the dark, cold, lonely den.  
Morning came and I was beaten up and raped by the leader, Xavier.  
"Good little slut!" He laughed  
"Mm mm mmmmmm!" I cried  
'What's that? You want me to go a bit harder?" He said  
"MM MMM!" I screamed  
"Okay! TROOPS! RAPE HER HARDER!" He smirked  
"MMM MMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed  
"Such a good little wolf you are! Heh!" He laughed

Another one of his subordinates came over and started to rape me.  
He wasn't as rough as Xavier, but he was rough enough.  
"MMMM! MM..." I said as I collapsed on the ground.  
"Ugh, must have fucked her too hard! Boss, she's dead!" The subordinate said  
"Just get use out of her while she's still fresh, once she goes hard, we'll throw her out and find another one."

Kiba came charging in and fought off the leader and his pack. He massacred them all.  
"Nevaeh! Wake up!" Kiba cried  
"Nevaeh!" Kiba yelled  
"K-Kiba?" I said  
"Nevaeh! You're alive!" He smiled  
"Kiba, I'm not sure if I'll make it." I cried  
"Nonsense! Come on!" Kiba said  
"K...Ki...ba..." I cried  
"NEVAEH! DON'T DIE!" Kiba cried  
"Have... s...s...e...x...wi...th...me..." I ordered him  
"Nevaeh, don't be ridiculous, you're dying!" He cried  
"Do... it!" I snarled  
"Nevaeh, I can't do that!" Kiba cried  
"K-Kiba... I...love...yo..." I said with my last breath.  
"Nevaeh? Nevaeh! NEVAEH!" Kiba cried

With that, Nevaeh was gone. She died right in front of me, I didn't have a chance to to save her.  
The end of her life, marks a sad ending to my way of living, from the time I met her, I had been madly in love with her. I wanted to be with her, so I went into a herd of elks, knowing they would be defensive towards me, and charged one of the elks. It lowered it's horns and stabbed me right in the heart with it's sharp horns and killed me instantly.  
"Kiba?" Nevaeh cried  
"NEVAEH" I yelled happily

I ran to Nevaeh and kissed her ever so passionately, as I sat next to her and cried.  
Mostly, the tears were happiness, but I'll never forget when Nevaeh died in front of my eyes. Seeing her perish, was so heart-breaking. Sure enough, a memory that will never leave me.  
Nevaeh and I were together again and hopefully this time it was forever. We'll never be separated again.  
Our love is strong, our bond is stronger, and together we'll conquer any obstacle that we are faced with.


End file.
